The utilization and recycling of emitted carbon dioxide (CO2) in the production of value-added products, such as chemicals or fuel, is of great environmental and economic importance. Although CO2 can be substituted for carbon monoxide in methanol synthesis, this method is challenging due to the high activation of CO2 and substantial energy input. Further, industrial production of methanol and dimethyl ether (DME) from synthetic gas (syngas) over a heterogeneous catalyst is an inefficient two-step process that uses metal-based copper zinc and dehydration of methanol to DME over a ZSM 5 (Zeolite) solid acid catalyst.